


Situationship

by tashawrites



Series: Sungwoon and Minhyun are a thing, I guess. [2]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Kpop - Fandom, NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Multi, Nielwoon if you squint, Ongniel but with less squinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashawrites/pseuds/tashawrites
Summary: Yoon Jisung is engaged to girlfriend Park Jeonghwa. The man invites his friends and family with him to celebrate. His future wife and he throw a big bash with lots of food, drinks and games to play. Amongst the guests are Hwang Minhyun and Ha Sungwoon who are in a situationship. Also Sungwoon’s ex boyfriend’s ex-boyfriend Ong Seungwoo makes an appearance.





	Situationship

**Author's Note:**

> A few months have passed since Sungwoon and Minhyun hooked up in the hotel after the wedding. Now they’re trying to keep a low profile, the key word is trying. 
> 
> It’s unbeta’d. Point out anything. I will change it. But I’m also pretty shitty at spotting inaccuracies. I really don’t know how I have a degree...

“Thank you so much for saying yes” one of the young guests sincerely praises the bride to be. It was the celebration of the engagement of Yoon Jisung and his girlfriend Park Jeonghwa. The pair hadn’t been together that long, just over a year. But the police officer was head over heels and had proposed to his girlfriend, and the woman had accepted the proposal.

  
In celebration of their future union, the pair had invited their friends to a last minute house party. In the home they shared, they would, food, drinks, music and games. Jisung was a great entertainer, and so outside of the desire to celebrate the couple, most attending were there for a good time with the reputable good time man.

  
“We always worried about him” Park Woojin continues teasing. Part of that good time was making fun of the older man, the snuggle tooted youth was all smiles as if hurting an older man’s pride was all fun and games. “Worried?” the beautiful blue haired woman asks innocently. Or at least it looks innocent to her fiancé, who is glaring at the young pair of antagonists in front of him, smirking and giggling in response.

  
“Don’t you have homework?” Jisung sneers, barely. He was too nice to actually come of as bitchy. “You know ending up alone” Woojin answers casually. He had known the older man just as long as his fiancé, and was comfortable in teasing the man as much as possible. He knew the older man wasn’t egotistical, and wouldn’t lash out.

  
“Alone?” Jeonghwa ass, either feigning ignorance, or really being ignorant, Jisung wasn’t sure. “That’s the face of a man who could have been doomed to being alone forever” Park Jihoon pipes up, with one his trademark witty slash hurtful quips. He usually got away with them because he resembled a fucking cherub and was overall harmless.

  
“Shut up brats!” Jisung playfully scolds, gaining some laughs. “Please take care of him” Woojin continues to use a syrupy sweet tone. “Don’t sign a prenup, you need compensation for-“ Jihoon adds before waving in Jisung’s general direction, as if that was an explanation.  
“I said shut it you jerks” the older man pouts, being taken down by two teenagers like this. “Why are you even here, I didn’t invite these children” he had, but he huffs wanting to have his little tantrum. His fiancée just watches on with an amused grin on her face.

  
“First of all, we’re not children” the cherub faced speaks up, the look in his eyes slightly threatening the police man. “ Second of all, we are legally adults” the two had just graduated from high school and would soon be starting their university educations, they felt very grown up.

  
“Barely!” Jisung retorts with a scoff. He was in his late twenties, and barely felt like an adult himself, these children would soon realise that legality didn’t make the feeling of being an adult real. “Lastly of all Jeonghwa is my cousin” Woojin speaks up, hooking arms with the woman who had treated him so well growing up.

  
“Way out of your league” Jihoon adds the low blow, Jisung winces a little bit because it was true. “But somehow you managed to convince her to marry you” the evil cherub continues his take down of a man almost a decade older than him. Jisung regrets being so fun and light hearted, no one took him seriously, not even himself and certainly not his giggling fiancée.

  
“Are you just going to allow him to speak to me like that?” the police officer pouts to the woman he loved. “Hey, take it easy on the old man!” Jeonghwa turns to playfully scold her cousin and his adorable friend. “It’s been a busy time” she strokes through the older man’s hair as a sign of comforting the stressed man.

  
“Old man?” Jisung clocks the sneak diss. “He just got promoted!” Jeonghwa doesn’t address her sneak diss, instead she turns to her cousin and his friend who looked interested in the news. “No longer a beat cop?” Woojin asks seemingly interested and quite impressed.  
“No, I am now a detective” the man boasts proud of his latest achievement, along with being engaged, he was living his best life. “So don’t do anything illegal, or I’ll catch you” he teases the pair, pinching the cherub’s cheeks.

  
“Good luck with that grandpa!” Jihoon retorts, as he pulls away from the older man’s grasp. “We’re going to get some drinks” Woojin announces, giving them a small wave, and pulling his friend with him.

  
“Grandpa? I’m eight years older than them!” Jisung protests, becoming a little flustered. “At least uncle would make sense!” the groom to be complains to his wife. “I know! I know sweetie!” Jeonghwa wraps an arm around the man’s shoulders, she pulls him into her chest to comfort her.

  
“Oh Sungwoon!” Jeonghwa greets the short fluffy man as he walks towards the pair. He had just entered the apartment, earlier than he expected, at this point there were a dozen people around. The bride and groom were huddled up together, it seemed the older man was hysterical.

  
“You’re here!” Jisung leaves his wife’s arms and lunges to hug his close friend. The two had lived together whilst in university, and had remained very close years after. “Just about!” Sungwoon had been busy recently, his new working role, was close to a tyrant. But his desire to climb up the ranks meant he was willing to put up with lots of shit.

  
“Congrats Jisung!” Sungwoon pats his friend’s back, used to Jisung’s lingering hugs, he quirks up his eyebrow at Jeonghwa. “It’s so good to see friendly face!” Jisung pulls away from shorter man, but stands in front of him, watching his old friend with fondness.  
“Here’s my gift!” Sungwoon hands over the envelope to the bride to be. “You didn’t have to!” Jeonghwa smiles grateful of the present. The shorter man had been the only guest to bring a gift anyway. This was an informal event after all. “It’s just a gift card” Sungwoon waves it off.

  
“Thoughtful none the less” Jisung smiles, stroking through the man’s hair. “So Jeong, are you really going to go through with this? You can change your mind you know” Sungwoon teases the older man whose face breaks into a slight crying face.

  
“Not you too!” the police man whines. “My fiancé has had enough teasing for the day” Jeonghwa steps in for her man. “Okay I’ll lay off” Sungwoon could see by the older man’s face, all the jokes he prepared wouldn’t be well received, he’d try it another time.

  
“Congrats you two” he was genuinely pleased for the pair. “Thank you! And thanks for coming” Jisung seems to chirp a little as his friend had decided to lay off of him. “The food and drinks are on the kitchen island, help yourself” Jeonghwa instructs the smaller man who was known for his appetite, and with that Sungwoon heads off in the direction of the kitchen.

  
“Its okay baby, they were just kidding” Jeonghwa comforts her fiancé as he begins another round of pouting. “Were they? i don’t know, I’m so bloated and I feel so emotional” Jisung pats his stomach, but his fiancé is there to comfort him, as Sungwoon chuckles at the older man’s behaviour.

  
++  
Relaxed and settled, Sungwoon lets his brain air out. He had been up since dawn trying to prepare for work, then running around after his boss and fulfilling whatever ridiculous request he had for him. Sungwoon hated his job, but he loved the money and the fact his career would almost certainly be made at the company spurred him on further.

  
“Huh, I was wondering where all the food went, but it seems the little one has been hoarding it” Sungwoon hears a familiar, voice. He had been sat in the living room area alone, with his two plats of food and drink. He is joined on the sofa by the girl he was in a situationship with. They were hooking up, but not with other people, it was like a relationship but not made official yet. They were both being cautious.

  
“I’m super hungry” Sungwoon answers casually. “I can see” the tall, handsome man comments as he watches Sungwoon with his fox-like features. Sungwoon’s heart flutters just looking at the man. He thought he’d get used to the man’s visuals, but it seemed that time wasn’t enough for him to get used to such a handsome face. Hwang Minhyun was art.

  
“You know me well enough” Sungwoon shrugs it off, he wasn’t easily teased. No matter how much the dark haired male did try. “You have a big appetite” Minhyun scoots closer to Sungwoon taking one of his plates and resting it on his lap. “In more ways than one” he whispers the last part bashfully to the older man.

  
“If only you had the stamina to keep up!” Sungwoon teases his lover. “One day I’ll catch up” Minhyun laughs in response, leaning in closer to the smaller man, reaching for one of the chips on his plate.

  
“Hey! I didn’t say you could have any!” Sungwoon protests, slapping the taller man’s hand away. “I’ve eaten your ass, I don’t think eating your chips should be offensive” Minhyun defends with a pout so cute that Sungwoon almost gives into him. Almost. This was Sungwoon and his food they were talking about.

  
“That’s terrible logic. One of those things is giving me something, the other is taking away from me” Sungwoon playfully argues. “You’re greedy!” Minhyun childishly retorts. “Shut up!” Sungwoon tops his boyfriend’s immaturity level, sending Minhyun into more laughter.

  
“How sensitive!” Minhyun teases the older man, watching him with a fondness. “Mind you, not as sensitive as Jisung! Are we not allowed to make the old jokes anymore?” Minhyun had made one little joke about the man and grey hair while congratulating the couple. But the police officer looked to be in a fragile state today.

  
“One day we’ll probably as old” Sungwoon muses casually, his main focus still on the food in front of him. “Gross!” Minhyun grimaces in response. “In three years I’ll be there” Sungwoon wasn’t that much younger than the newly engaged man. They had both been older students in university, having had less stable finances, they had to work first.

  
“Four for you” Sungwoon points out something that Minhyun had been trying to avoid thinking about. “Gross!” Minhyun hated thinking about growing older, because it came with a lot of things to worry about. Sungwoon grins, and gives Minhyun’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. “Am I interrupting something?” Jihoon clears his face, before looming over the two comfortable looking men.

  
“No, speak Satan’s spawn” Sungwoon ignores the raised eyebrow the little cherub faced fucker was giving him. “Jisung and Jeonghwa are doing the some stupid games and they told you to get over” the younger despite looking like an angel, was far from it. It seemed the only person who could take him on was Sungwoon, both were stubborn.

  
“Bring your food over Cloud” getting up, Minhyun takes the older man’s cup and plate for him. “Cloud?” Jihoon turns around to ask, his interest gained. Sungwoon waves it away, he gets up and follows Minhyun into the front room, as he does he spots the last guests entering the room. One of the guests was someone he hadn’t seen in over a year, the handsome novelist Ong Seungwoo. Stealer of boyfriends.

  
++

  
“I didn’t realise he was so close to Jisung” Sungwoon mutters under his breath, words only picked up by Minhyun. The two were sat in the corner of the room on bean bags, snacking on the plate that Sungwoon had set up. The room was the biggest in the house, but was still not enough for the group of twenty plus. Sofas, and chairs were taken, some were squatted on the floor.

  
“You know Jisung, he’s friends with everyone” Minhyun had gotten to know Jisung through Daniel. He was warm, friendly and accommodating. He treated Minhyun like he was his own person and not an extension of Daniel or Sungwoon. With that kind of attitude, Minhyun could see how Jisung was friends with many people. Seungwoo included.

  
“Idiot” Sungwoon stubbornly mutters. He didn’t feel comfortable with the eyes on him. Most of the people in the room were mutual friends. They knew about his break up with Daniel. They also knew how it went down, well some knew that Daniel and Seungwoo got together, and not the part about Sungwoon catching the two idiots together and breaking it off.

  
With this knowledge, most eyes were on Sungwoon. Watching for a reaction, not the cool relaxed one he was giving now. But a more explosive and angry one. People lived for drama, but he didn’t. He could see Ong Seungwoo looking like a puppy, scared that it’s owner was going to strike out at him, but Sungwoon wasn’t like that. Most of the time.

  
“If he heard you say that, he might unfriend you” Minhyun half jokes. No “he wouldn’t” Sungwoon dismisses the idea. “He loves me…” Jisung had heard worse from Sungwoon and yet they remained close friends. “It’s annoying” Sungwoon lies. The truth was, he was grateful to have a friend like Jisung. He had been there for Sungwoon during his breakup with Daniel, and instead of siding with the hurt puppy Daniel, he believed Sungwoon and supported him.

  
“You’re strange Ha Sungwoon” Minhyun teases, pinching the smaller man’s face. Sungwoon pulls away, aware that the eyes of the room are placed firmly on him. Minhyun backs away slowly realising his mistake. “Did you know he was coming?” Sungwoon turn his attention back to the handsome novelist. He was sat amongst female friends, chatting and giggling, glancing over to Sungwoon every now and then.

  
“No. I haven’t really spoken to him since they broke up” Minhyun had been pretty busy of lately, with work, and Sungwoon. He had barely kept up with his friends like Daniel, let alone Seungwoo. He would be lying if he said he felt guilty. Not when he got to spend some of his best moments in the company of Sungwoon. His feelings for the man just seemed to grow deeper with each encounter they had.

  
“I was expecting Niel’s goofy ass to show up to be honest” not that he was disappointed with the man not showing up. It worked out better for him, having his ex-boyfriend and the guy he cheated on him with in the same room would be extremely awkward. Their group of friends had managed to avoid such a situation for a year, but he supposed the expiration on such sensitivity would be soon over.

  
“He had a family emergency. Oh? His sister in law went into labour, but it was a little complicated” Minhyun informs. He had checked on Daniel, the male had decided it would be the best thing to stay by his brother and sister in law’s side. It came as a slight relief for Minhyun, he wasn’t ready to be in the same room as Sungwoon and Daniel. He worried a lot.

  
“Oh? Hope she’s fine” Sungwoon’s heart dropped at the news. No matter how badly his relationship with Daniel ended, he didn’t hold any ill will to him nor his family. He had gotten along well with his mother and brother, he had even been Daniel’s date to his brother’s wedding and had been a little envious of how in love the couple had looked.

  
“I think she will!” from the little Daniel had told him. It wasn’t bad news, but they just had to keep a watchful eye on the new born. Daniel was there as moral support for the tired new parents. Sungwoon knew how close Daniel was to his older brother, he would have insisted on staying to help in any way that he could.

  
“When was the last time that you spoke?” Minhyun looks down at the smaller man who was still snacking off of one plate. “Huh?” Sungwoon replies, looking like he had been interrupted in some deep thought. “You and Ong? When was the last time you spoke?” Minhyun was curious. He never really asked these questions, he was usually just happy to be with Sungwoon. They stayed in this little bubble where it was only the two of them who actually existed.

  
“I don’t know” Sungwoon says shrugging his narrow shoulders. “A year ago or something like that?” the man’s face cutely scrunches as he makes a guess. He hadn’t spoken to the handsome brunette in as long as he hadn’t spoken to Daniel. He had ignored the man’s messages, and fortunately they hadn’t bumped into each other over the year.

  
“Okay guys we want you to get in groups of four” Jeonghwa claps and calls attention to the chattering room. “And the winning team will get the latest exclusive mixtape from Ms LE” Jisung announces much to the disinterest and confusion of most of the people in the room.

  
“A mixtape? That’s it?” Jihoon is the first to make his complaint, he pouts. Very cutely, but the look in his eyes not so much. “Who’s Ms LE?” Woojin asks the question that most in the room nod along to. Sungwoon, Seungwoo and Minhyun seemed to be the only ones amongst the guests who knew of Ms LE and her famed mixtapes.

  
“Well Children” Jisung makes a point to direct most of his speech to Woojin and Jihoon who blow raspberries in his direction. “Ms LE got some of us through our studies” Jisung been friends with everyone, befriended one of the university’s coldest students.

  
“Her mixtapes have some of the best songs to study to, some original songs” Sungwoon sensing pipes up, he knew just how good the mixes were. He still owned some and when he had a big case load, they were a great help. “She’s a DJ and she makes these amazing mixes!” Jeonghwa shows off proudly about her friend.

  
“I can attest to it!” Minhyun had managed to get the hook up from Daniel, they were the perfect mix of mellow but not too chill that they could send you to sleep. “They’re amazing” Jisung continues his sales pitch and it seems to be winning everyone in the room around, even the initially sceptical Woojin and Jihoon.

  
“Fine, you have me interested!” Jihoon claps his hands, his face looking determined. “In that case, we’ll team up with you and prince fox” the cherub faced teen turns to address Minhyun and Sungwoon. “Prince fox?” Minhyun asks raising his eyebrow, his lips quirk up amused.

  
“Cause he looks like a fox, but also a prince” Woojin explains as if it were obvious. “Catch up Cloud” Jihoon addresses Sungwoon as if he had been the person to ask the question, cheeky little shit. “Cloud? Does he look like a cloud?” Jisung asks becoming suddenly interested. The rest of the room follows his lead and now all eyes were on Sungwoon and Minhyun.

  
“He’s soft and fluffy like one?” Jeonghwa suggests gaining some laughs. Sungwoon turns back to his food purposely ignoring everyone. Minhyun shrugs and tries to look like he wasn’t flushing a little. “Okay go get some paper and pens” Sungwoon instructs Jihoon and Woojin.

  
“Who are you ordering around?” Jihoon retorts, despite getting up onto his feet. Although he liked to talk, the younger male was respectful to those older than him. “You, you little shit” Sungwoon claps back, not backing down. “Hurry up or no playlist” Minhyun adds, supporting the smaller man. “You’re lucky that I’m intrigued, and that you’re six foot” Jihoon answers sending the room into a fit of giggles.

++  
“Prussia is not a country!” Jisung announces, after checking on his phone. “It was like a corridor or something. It was an area that connected some countries in Europe” he paraphrases what he had rad of the internet. Whether it was right or wrong. He just knew it wasn’t a country, and he was ignoring the death glare he was getting from Park Jihoon.

  
They were playing the country game. Also not the official game, but it was what the police officer had grown up knowing it as and he had never been corrected. There several categories to fill in. Countries, cities, girl’s names, boy’s names, songs, movies, actors, actresses, animals and fruits. A wrong answer got you zero points, an answer guessed by others got five points and a unique answer got 10 points. That was all tallied and at the end the group with the most points won.

  
As was common in competition, there were some people who took things too seriously. Although Sungwoon, Minhyun and Woojin were taking the game serious. All competitive with the desire to win. They weren’t as hell bent as Park Jihoon who was arguing every decision, despite being so far in the lead that they were most certainly winning the mixtape.

“Iit’s not a country. So that’s zero points for you shorties” Jisung puts his foot down as the game’s proctor. “Hey!” Woojin protests. “And Mr six foot and handsome” Jeonghwa adds, addressing Minhyun who was much taller than the others in his team. The height difference was cute.

  
“Careful Jisung!” Seungwoo warns from across the room gaining some laughs. “He is really handsome though!” Jisung agrees with his fiancée comfortably, admiring the handsome camera man. “Careful Jeonghwa!” Seungwoo playfully warns the bride to be, gaining more laughs. Even Sungwoon who had this point had been an iceblock.

  
“Okay guys, back to the game!” Jeonghwa turns the attention back to what was being doing. But she was glad to have to comfortable and light atmosphere. There had been concern between her and her partner when looking at the guest list, but everyone seemed to be behaving.

  
“What movies do you have?” Jisung returns to being the proctor. “The Oxtail soup team?” he points to one of the all-male teams. “Pretty Woman!” Kim Moonkyu the team’s captain answers confidently. But the answer gains some giggles from the room.

  
“A classic and totally heterosexual answer!” Jisung has fun teasing the team. “Hey! We’re in 2017, we don’t let gender roles dictate us and Richard Gere and Julia Roberts shared lots of chemistry!” Moonkyu confidently insists, gaining him some claps from people in the room, most of the female persuasion.

  
“It is a good movie!” Jisung answers casually. “I mean, at least that what my fiancé tells me” he adds cheekily. “Okay, now over to the Winners. With the name that will backfire” Jisung turns his attention to the team of three women friends of Jeonghwa and one male Seungwoo.

  
“Peach Girl!” Seungwoo answers confidently for his team. “The manga?” Minhyun finds himself asking, basically outing himself. “You read the manga?” Seungwoo turns his attention to the raven haired male. “Yes! It’s a classic!” Minhyun answers confidently. Sungwoon sits next to him, silent, but a little bothered, not that he would admit it.

  
“Oh my god, isnt’ It just?!” Seungwoo gushes, not about Minhyun but the series, but it’s easily misunderstood. “Okay guys, get a room!” Jihoon was impatient, he was focused on winning. “They’re both so handsome!” Jeonghwa comments, as if to suggest something that didn’t please Sungwoon, Jisung nods his head to agree with his future wife.

  
“Kang Daniel would murder them both” Moonkyu waves away the suggestion as if it were absurd. An ex of Daniel’s with his best friend? Minhyun and Sungwoon swap an awkward side glance, but say nothing. “It’d never happen!” Seungwoo insists, and that’s the end of that. Jisung shifts the direction of the conversation back to the game.

  
++

  
“Is any of that to share?”, Sungwoon is in the kitchen fixing up yet another plate of something to eat. “No. Don’t even think about it” the short brunette dismisses. His attention mainly focused on the food, but he does look briefly to acknowledge the handsome lanky being entering the room. The rest of the party guests were tallying up the scores from the game and chatting up a storm. Sungwoon didn’t care, so he had gotten up for more food.

“Yet you don’t even put on any weight” Minhyun had waited a little while, before following Sungwoon out, not wanting to cause suspicion. “I’m enjoying it, my family is knowing for plumping up in their thirties” both of Sungwoon’s parent’s plumped up at a certain age. He had seen uncles, aunts and cousins also put on some weight once crossing the threshold of their thirties, he knew he probably wouldn’t escape that.

  
“You’ve got some way to go” Minhyun wouldn’t be bothered by that any way, he thought Sungwoon would look cute if plumper. “Exactly. I have to enjoy it while I can” Sungwoon puts together a double decker hamburger which he would be heating up in the microwave once assembled.

  
“Plus you’re always running around for work. You didn’t eat all day did you?” Minhyun couldn’t help but worry about the older man’s eating habits. He starved himself all day, ran o fumes and when he got home he stuffed himself. It was unhealthy, but the older man was stubborn and couldn’t be told when he was doing wrong.

  
“I did when I got here” Sungwoon answers, ignoring the look of concern on the younger man’s face. “That’s no good Cloud!” Minhyun quietly scolds the older, reaching over to give Sungwoon’s arm a quick squeeze. He had been dying for an excuse to touch the older man ever since he had seen him earlier, but there had been too many watching eyes.

  
“See, if you keep calling me that in public. You might have to explain why to people” Sungwoon pulls away, he lectures the tall man. “True. The twin tyrants seemed suspicious” Minhyun had noticed any time he talked to Sungwoon, it had gotten Woojin and Jihoon whispering between themselves. It had Minhyun feeling paranoid.

  
“And you need to stop looking at me like that” Sungwoon points out. “Like what?” Minhyun asks innocently with a raise of his eyebrow. “Like you want to kiss me” Sungwoon scolds the taller man, who had made it pretty obvious throughout the night that there was something going on between the two of them.

  
Unlike Sungwoon, Minhyun didn’t have great poker face. He wore his emotions on his sleeve. The man had been touchy with him, he spoke sweetly too him and did everything short of actually announcing their relationship. Sungwoon didn’t exactly like lying to his friends, but for Minhyun’s sake he was willing to omit things, but Minhyun wasn’t doing a great job keeping up with him.

  
“Jisung’s dopey-self noticed it” Jisung was keen eyed, but Sungwoon had been able to hide secrets from the man in the past. But like everyone else, he seemed to notice something between him and Minhyun. “He’s detective, maybe he’s just keen eyed” Minhyun wrongly suggests, getting a head shake from the smaller man.

  
“No. You’re just really obvious!” Sungwoon quickly dismisses. “Well you can’t pout your lips like that and expect me not to want to do anything about it” Minhyun leans in closer to Sungwoon. He felt as he watched the man, that there was a spell over him that pulled him closer to the man.

  
“Well you’re the one who wanted to keep things under wraps. I can do that, but you don’t seem able to-“Sungwoon pushes Minhyun away, but in the corner of his eyes he catches sight of another guest. “Hey ONG, bring the Cherry Tango!” Jisung calls from the other room.

  
Stood waiting in the kitchen doorway, was the handsome Ong Seungwoo. Daniel’s now ex-boyfriend, and probably best friend who would tell Daniel what he had overheard as soon as the party was over. Sungwoon supposed, but he didn’t care, but he knew Minhyun did, he could see the colour drain out of the tall handsome man’s face.

  
“Yes I will!” Seungwoo breaks the silence, his surprised expression changing into a warm friendly one. He walks past Minhyun to the drinks area, not saying a word. “Seungwoo… is there any food left?!”Jisung yells from the next room. “Yeah!” Minhyun awkwardly answers for Seungwoo who just, smiles. It irritates Sungwoon. Sungwoon wordlessly takes his plate and walks past the novelist.

  
++

  
“So what’s going on with you two?” after the country game, the party guests had spread across the apartment and only a handful remained in the main room. Jisung, Jeonghwa, Seungwoo, Jihoon, Woojin, Minhyun and Sungwoon were all gathered together and the oldest in the group had finally addressed the elephant in the room.

  
“Huh?” Minhyun looks up from the magazine, that he had been barely studying, panic written across his face. “Don’t play dumb. I’m talking to short and tall. The fox and the cloud. Ha and Hwang” Jisung pushes on further, he wanted to know what the relationship status of one of his closest friends and the taller man was.

  
“What are you talking about?” Sungwoon steps in, hoping to put out the flame of curiousity. “Don’t play dumb. Or dumber than you already are” Jihoon pipes up. “I will punch you little devil” Sungwoon retorts, actually looking ready to fight the teen. “Alright dad!” Jihoon counters before childishly blowing raspberries.

  
“I’m Daniel’s friend. And he’s Daniel’s ex”, Minhyun states the obvious, much to the dissatisfaction of those in the room. “But there’s obviously something going on between the two of you” Jeonghwa confronts, looking almost fed up. Minhyun didn’t like this, having all these eyes on him. Meanwhile Sungwoon could feel himself getting a little irked, he looks up to Seungwoo who he suspected of gossiping.

  
“I didn’t say anything” Seungwoo insists, immediately becoming awkward at all the eyes that dart his way. “You guys haven’t really been hiding it well. I’ve heard from a few sources that they’ve spotted you guys out and about in town, restaurants, parks, shops” Jisung had tried to be patient and hold out until the two could confess, but he couldn’t hold it in any longer he was too curious.

  
“You weren’t exactly reserved about it. I saw you guys snogging in the alleyway outside of Marks and Spencers” Jeonghwa remembers being shocked seeing the pair at first. But that was almost a month ago, and still the pair hadn’t come out to anyway, they seemed to like sneaky around.

  
“Classy!” Jihoon lets out with a scoff. “It’s none of your business” Sungwoon dismisses. He was the harsher of the two. “It’s not, but we’re still curious” Jisung pushes on, and Minhyun crumbles. “Fine. We’re seeing each other” Minhyun confesses, to the unsurprised guests.  
“We like each other. I really like Sungwoon. But our situation is… complicated” Minhyun is careful with his words. He looks to Sungwoon for help, but the man wasn’t saying anything, he was focused on watching Ong Seungwoo, who looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him.

  
“I wanted to be more certain of this thing we have, before telling everyone. I stand to risk, losing my best friend!” he explains and everyone in the room seems to understand without him having to go into too much detail.

  
“I’m guessing you want us to keep this in the circle?” Jisungs asks, it was less of a question but more of a warning to the younger guests. “If you could, that would be appreciated” Minhyun sincerely pleads. He was hoping to tell Daniel in his own time, and this was not the right time at all.

  
“Zipped. Padlocked, key thrown away” Jihoon mimes out the actions. He could be a little brat, but he didn’t care for drama and being involved in it. “You make a cute couple though” Jeonghwa points out. “Thanks” Minhyun smiles, feeling a little lighter when looking at Sungwoon.

  
“The height difference is hilarious!” Jisung brings up what most were thinking. “Burn in hell, all of you” Sungwoon mutters, before taking a bite of his burger. Food didn’t make fun of his height, food was always to be trusted. “It’s so cute when he threatens people!” Jisung coos fondly gaining laughs from everyone in the room.

  
++

  
“I’m super mega tired, I need to hit the hay” Sungwoon manages to say before a massive yawn hits him. He and Minhyun were waiting in the main foyer area of Jisung’s apartment building. It was pouring down with rain and Sungwoon was mentally preparing himself to run through it to Minhyun’s car. He was wrapped up tightly in his hoodie, scarf and glove combination and was the cutest thing if he said so himself.

  
“Okay, well I’ll get my car round” Minhyun seeing the smaller man bundled up was a cute sight. But he was going to spare him the effort of running to the car park and wetting himself completely. “You stay here, it’s warm” Minhyun says, squeezing Sungwoon’s arm before rushing off out into the rain and down the stairs towards the carpark.

  
“Okay!” Sungwoon waves the considerate man off. His heart flutters. Despite being the older of the two, Minhyun was the one who was more considerate and accommodating. Sungwoon was trying to match him, but a lot of things came second nature to Hwang Minhyun, he was just naturally soft and likeable.

  
“Ha Sungwoon!” a familiar voice calls, pulling Sungwoon out of his thoughts. “What does he want?” Sungwoon turns to see Ong Seungwoo approaching him from the building’s lifts. He was bundled up, hat, scarf, gloves and coat, ready to head out it seemed.

  
“Can I talk to you for a second?” Seungwoo carefully approaches Sungwoon. “Okay” Sungwoon casually answers, sensing the man had something he desperately had to say. “So-“ Seungwoo starts off, his body still tense, looking like he expected Sungwoon to swing at him any moment.

  
“There, a second has passed” the older man jokes trying to lighten the mood. “That’s immature!” Seungwoo who had jumped up a little startled, complains to the older man. “I couldn’t help it!” Sungwoon laughs. He had gotten his revenge for the man daring to come up to him looking like a lost puppy, now Seungwoo looked more determined to speak up.

  
“I know you hate me, but I felt like we needed to clear some things up” Seungwoo had been trying to get the courage to approach Sungwoon all night. But Minhyun had stuck pretty close to his side. This was a conversation he wanted to have just the two of them.

  
“I don’t hate you” Sungwoon states matter of a factly, surprising Seungwoo. “I don’t dislike you, I don’t resent you” the short man tries to clear up any other concerns the novelist might have had. Seungwoo couldn’t help but feel a little sceptical, after what he did he wouldn’t blame the older man for despising him.

  
“Was I surprised to see you getting pounded by my boyfriend of the time on our sofa? Not really” Sungwoon had checked the CCTV footage in the first place because of his suspicions. Daniel had been spending more time at school, supposedly for his finals. But the lack of communication between the two of them, it made Sungwoon wary.

  
“Was I upset by it? Yes” Sungwoon admits, he had been hurt discovering that he had been cheated on, and for so long. “Have I gotten over it since that time? Slowly but surely” Sungwoon had nursed his wounds. He had talked about it, he’d thought about it and he knew he couldn’t keep thinking about the same thing over and over. He’d have to get over it.

  
“Right” Seungwoo is surprised, he was expecting a verbal lashing. Sungwoon had a reputation of being able to verbally end someone if he felt like it. “We’re going to probably run into each other in the future. I don’t particularly care for tension and drama” Sungwoon had fun with his friends this evening, but it could have been a lot more enjoyable without the unspoken tension.

  
“I can be cordial and polite with you” Sungwoon didn’t plan on being the younger man’s best friend, but he could be halfway decent. “What I did. It was foul” Seungwoo didn’t feel that he deserved such a response. Sungwoon was being so gracious, considering he had been betrayed.

  
“I agree” Sungwoon wasn’t here to coddle Seungwoo though. “I know this sounds like an excuse. But… I let my feelings for Niel, clouded my judgement” Seungwoo at least wanted Sungwoon to know he wasn’t a bad person. That he didn’t go out to try and steal Daniel.

  
“I had wanted him, but he always looked elsewhere” the novelist remembered being so heartbroken growing up as Daniel’s friend and nothing more. “Then when I finally found someone that I liked, and I was going to try and move on” Seungwoo remembers drunkenly confessing to Daniel. He had drunk in order to cut his friend off, but things had ended up differently, they slept together.

  
“But of course Daniel wouldn’t have that….” Sungwoon finishes off, seeming to understand Seungwoo on more than a surface level. “No” Seungwoo simply answers. “Well that’s Daniel for you, looks like a puppy on the outside and for the most part he is. But also he’s a fuck boy who has to have his way” Sungwoon wasn’t saying that Daniel was a bad person, he just had some bad habits that completely contradicted the overall good person that he was.

  
“Hmmm” is all Seungwoo can say. He was in a different place from the older man. He wasn’t quite over Daniel, he didn’t think he could say anything as scathing and actually mean it. Looking at Sungwoon now, the man didn’t seem to be bothered by Daniel, not even when throwing the little jabs, it was as if he were talking about Jihoon or Woojin. No malice involved, he just seemed unmoved.

  
“I’m sorry, I know we were never really close, but what I did. It wasn’t right” Seungwoo sincerely apologises. “Like I said, it’s in the past. Forgiven and forgotten” Sungwoon hopes to finally put things to rest. He had so many other things to worry about in his life, he would be back to work tomorrow for a tyrant, a puppy like Ong Seungwoo wasn’t it.

  
“Now you’re with Minhyun” wonders if the fact that Sungwoon had moved on romantically had something to do with his forgiving and forgetting. “Even if I wasn’t” Sungwoon answers with a shrug. He could hold a grudge and still date Minhyun, he chose not to.

  
“Right” Seungwoo believes the fierce older man. “His ears must be burning!” Sungwoon comments, nodding towards the four seater parked in front of the building’s steps. “I’m heading off” Sungwoon casually says his goodbye, ready to leave.

  
“I won’t tell Daniel” Seungwoo insists suddenly. “Tell him if you want. I don’t particularly care” Sungwoon turns to address a flustered looking Seungwoo. HE didn’t want the older man to misunderstand. He meant to reassure the man, but it might have come out sounding like a threat.

  
“That’s what I would advise for you if I was being honest” Sungwoon was being completely sincere. “Dating someone like Niel can be life consuming. If you’re not in it anymore, then you should make the most of it” Sungwoon had pushed himself into his work after breaking up with Daniel and had gotten so much done for himself.

  
“Focus on yourself” instead of thinking of his younger partner, Sungwoon had time to think about himself and what made him happy. In the end it had been what Sungwoon needed. To consider himself, to put himself first. That was how he had been able to get over Kang Daniel, when he realised he was the most important person to himself.

  
“Right” Seungwoo answers, not in the place to really believe those words. “Goodnight Ong Seungwoo” this time Sungwoon gives the younger man a pat on the back before rushing out of the foyer into the rain. “Goodnight!” the novelist calls out, surprised at how well the conversation had gone.

  
++

  
“That was eventful” Minhyun comments over the night’s events. He had drove Sungwoon to his place because it was closer to Jisung’s apartment. Sungwoon had some clothes over at Minhyun’s place, so he could stay the night, and get ready for work there instead of rushing to his own apartment. It was just convenient that way.

  
“Not really?” Sungwoon who was freshly washed and lotioned, laid comfortably in the sheets, leaning on Minhyun’s shoulder. “So we weren’t outed as a couple and you didn’t come to a truce with Ong Seungwoo?” Minhyun had witnessed the latter event, he had been surprised about how gracious Sungwoon had been, but he was glad.

  
“We weren’t outed, everyone knew!” Sungwoon answers lightly slapping Minhyun’s freshly washed face. “As for the truce, we were never warring in the first place. We just, decided to be cordial next we see each other” Sungwoon wished that people wouldn’t be as dramatic when interpreting his own life’s situations. It was never that deep.

  
“That was nice of you. Knowing Seungwoo, I’m sure he agonised over what he did” Minhyun knew what kind of person Seungwoo was. He wasn’t unkind, he wouldn’t have seduced Daniel from Sungwoon. If anything, he seemed like he would fall for his best friend’s words and charms, and he had in the end.

  
“Yeah, seeing his little sad face was annoying me” Sungwoon half jokes. He had gotten tired of Seungwoo’s guilty face, but it looked like a hurt puppy and so he got the sympathy and Sungwoon’s semi-permanent bitch face, made people look at him as if he were the bad guy in it all.

  
“You’re really cute, you know that?” Minhyun could tell that Sungwoon had no hate for the novelist. He was talking about him the way he would talk about anyone else. “So I’ve been told” Sungwoon boasts, before leaning upwards to kiss Minhyun on the lips.

  
Minhyun cups Sungwoon’s face, holding him up in his arms deepening the kiss. Neck titled, Sungwoon parts his lips and allows Minhyun to push his tongue inside. He was leading, but in a way that allowed Minhyun to believe he was in charge. It was a magical thing that Sungwoon did, that Minhyun had only recently figured he was doing.

  
“Is your heart beating because of me, or is it fear?” Sungwoon teases, as he pulls from the kiss. Resting his head on a confused Minhyun’s shoulder. “Huh?” Minhyun lets out a little confused by Sungwoon.

  
“Those guys claimed they wouldn’t tell anyone, but at least four of those idiots will slip up” Sungwoon brings Minhyun back to reality. Though they had promised to keep the couple revelation in the group. Jisung had already said that people were gossiping.

  
“Sooner or later a certain Mr Kang will find out” Sungwoon supposed for a while they would have to become even more low key. But still, there would be a chance that they could be found out soon. “Yeah” is all Minhyun can say, he’s not really ready to face the reality yet.

  
Everything between Minhyun and Sungwoon was going well. They had great banter, they connected emotionally, they had so much in common and the sex was excellent. This bubble they were in, it would burst eventually but while they were in it, Minhyun didn’t like thinking about anything too heavy, and potentially losing his best friend was too heavy.

  
“If you’re not ready to tell him or admit it whatever comes round first. I’m fine with that” Sungwoon reaches for Minhhyun’s free arm, to stroke and comfort the man. He wasn’t in a rush to reveal their relationship, he was just giving the other man a heads up about what could happen.

  
“Us being together, it’s our own business” Sungwoon didn’t care to explain himself to other people. “Just tell me what you’re feeling at least” the only person who he cared to hear from was Minhyun. But the younger man tended to keep some things to himself, and Sungwoon could see that he was having a hard time.

  
“I knew when we got into this, that it would upset him. I worried about it a lot. I still do” Minhyun admits that he was wary about a confrontation with his best friend. He and Daniel had argued possibly twice in the five years they had known each other.

  
“I don’t want to hurt his feelings. But” Minhyun pauses, looking down at the older man in his arms. “But?” Sungwoon pushes. “I like you. A lot. More than I expected that I would” Minhyun’s feelings for Sungwoon had developed at a rate that it was almost impossible to control. He worried sometimes at the directions things were going.

  
“Can’t blame you, I’m pretty fuck awesome” Sungwoon brags, aiming to lighten the younger man’s mood. “You are” Minhyun agrees. “You’re worth a lot of trouble” as much as Minhyun feared upsetting Daniel. He also feared losing the chance at true happiness he was getting with Sungwoon.

  
“These flutters that I get when I’m with you, I don’t want them to go!” Minhyun confesses, pulling Sungwoon into his side. “They won’t” Sungwoon insists, leaning into Minhyun’s side. “Just behave and give good blow jobs like you already do” he jokes sending the taller man into a fit of giggles.

“It’s simple” Sungwoon insists. “Then I will!” Minhyun promises, as he leaves a soft kiss on the shorter man’s forehead. From fear to content, Ha Sungwoon had some super magic powers over Hwang Minhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it... Sungwoon is actually not a bad guy, huh?


End file.
